1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital to analog converters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital to analog converters (DACs) receive a digital signal and convert the digital signal to an analog signal. Digital signals may represent, e.g., audio, video, or control signals from a microcontroller, transmitted signal, or other source, that need to be converted to an analog voltage or current before being used. For example, the analog signals may be supplied to speakers, video displays, or any number of actuators or controllers.